


Scarred

by believesinponds



Series: Domestic Bliss [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I don't know how that happened, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse, this got kind of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick contemplates Len's scars.</p><p>[ColdWave Week - Day 2: Domestic Life]<br/>[Can be read as standalone or part of married!coldwave series.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for talk of past self-harm and child abuse.
> 
> This got kinda dark. I wasn't really intending for that to happen but that's where it went soooo. Yeah.
> 
> Takes place in their early 20s, some time before Len goes to prison the second time.

Mick lazily flipped through the channels until he landed on the one he was looking for. Just as he set the remote down, a loud commercial came blaring over the speakers. He started and Len groaned in his lap.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he hit the volume button.

Len mumbled something that Mick couldn't make out and turned on his side, his nose pressed into Mick’s abdomen. Mick scratched the base of Len’s neck and smiled as his partner drifted off again.

It was the middle of July and they were squatting in a house that had no air conditioner. Mick didn’t mind too much--the heat never really bothered him. But Lenny liked it cold, always said that it was easier to bundle up than it was to cool down because there was only so much clothing you could take _off_.

What he didn’t say was that he hated taking his clothes off.

Mick had known him for several years now, had seen the way he covered himself in protective layers. They hadn’t discussed it, but Mick knew it had to do with the map of scars that traced over his back and arms and down to his legs. Lenny didn’t like talking about them, but Mick knew his history. Knew his old man was a sick bastard who took his frustrations out on his children.

(Too many times had they picked up Lisa from skating practice with a bruised rib or, once, a black eye.)

There were other scars, too. Thin, parallel lines that went up and down Lenny’s thighs. He knew all too well what those meant, knew that deep-set desire for control over _anything_ in life, even control over small moments of blissful pain.

It had taken months of careful ministrations for Lenny to stop flinching every time Mick’s fingers brushed over a scar. Mick didn’t let it bother him. He was stubborn and determined to help Lenny come to terms with his scars, to see them as a map of his life, a narrative of his resilience. Mick loved Lenny’s scars and over time he helped Lenny come to love them, too.

He was proud of the fact that Lenny was comfortable enough to lie here in nothing but shorts and a thin tank top, more exposed than he ever was outside the bedroom. He traced a finger idly down a thick, jagged scar just below his partner’s collarbone. Lenny hummed and pressed his forehead into Mick’s stomach.

They were both scarred. Damaged. But underneath their fucked-up exteriors, they were _strong_. They didn’t give a damn about the world that had screwed them over. And together they were going to take every last thing that they deserved.

Mick smoothed his hand over Lenny’s closely-shorn hair and smiled.

Together they would watch the world burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday got busy and I knocked out early lol so this is a little late. Sorry! I will be doing each and every day for this week, though, even if they aren't always on time. :D
> 
> Come visit the [ColdWave Week blog](http://coldwaveweek.tumblr.com)! There is an amaaaaazing collection of fanworks so far. Seriously. Check it out.


End file.
